Shopping Time
by This One is Dead
Summary: It is a boring Sunday, and Peach and Zelda go shopping. Pit goes along, for there is nothing else to do. What's the worst it could wrong? Ike/Pit. Hinted Link/Pit/Marth and Snake/Samus.


Pit sighed in boredom. It was just a usual boring Sunday. There were no brawl matches to watch, nothing on television, nothing special going on...Nothing. It's always like this on Sundays in the Smash Mansion. On weekends, there are no brawl matches, for they are free days. Sundays tend to be a more depressing, dull day, though. Today was no exception.

Pit's roommate, Ike, was training, leaving the angel alone in the dorm. That doesn't really help much.

"What are you going to buy, Peach?" Pit heard Zelda's voice at the other side of the door. Pit was bored enough to sense entertainment nearby, so he opened the door just a crack to see what was going on.

"Whatever I can find, really," said Peach, "Well, I did find this adorable shirt in Wet Seal the other day..."

The first thing Pit noticed was that Zelda had her small light purple purse with the repeated pattern of the Hyrule symbol and Peach had her pink small purse with a mushroom on it. The princesses usually take their purses with them only when they're going somewhere outside the mansion. Which means...

"Can I come with you guys?" Pit said suddenly as he revealed his entire self out the door, "To...wherever you're going...I'm really bored here!"

Both princesses laughed. Pit felt like he made a somewhat fool of himself, causing for him to blush.

"Sure you can come," Zelda said, "It's just not often someone actually wants to come with us to the mall,"

"Oh, you guys are going to a mall?" Pit thought about it for a brief second, "I haven't exactly been to a mall since I arrived from Angel Land..."

"So it's settled," Peach said as clapped her hands together delightfully, "You're coming with us!"

-

Once the door of the Smash Mansion was opened, Pit collapsed, making all of the recently bought items in shopping bags he had carried fall all over the ground of the foyer.

"I can't believe you guys made me carry all that..." Pit mumbled.

"Hey, at least we bought you an outfit," said Zelda, "Which you look great in it,"

Peach giggled. Zelda nudged her harshly enough to warn her to stop laughing.

"You really think so?" Pit said with a smile. He is now currently wearing the new outfit Peach and Zelda purchased.

"Yeah," Peach said with a sincere smile, "It suits you very much,"

"Well, I guess," Pit said, "Plus, I wasn't bored like I usually am on Sundays, so thanks!"

"No problem,"

After Pit finishing helping in picking up the totes of shopping bags, he ran off to find his roommate.

Once the angel was completely out of sight, both the princesses of Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom burst out laughing.

-

There are at least five training rooms in the Smash Mansion. There was originally one, but after the newcomers of Melee arrived, Master Hand created four more, because the fights for one training room was getting too much. Each room was huge, with the capability to change stages at anytime in a projector room in a corner. Not only holograms appear, but also real concrete platforms, of course. Though mostly everyone tend to prefer either Battlefield, Final Destination, or something simple like that as a spot for training.

In Training Room Number One, Link and Marth panted in exhaustion. Now, before you start thinking they're doing something really perverted (Which you probably already have), they've been fighting each other for nearly an hour, not wanting to stop training. They charged at each other once more. Marth was just about to slash his sword, only for it to be blocked by Link's shield.

All of a sudden, Pit's voice was heard, "Hey guys, do you know where Ike is?"

Link and Marth had put their weapons down a bit and glanced at the projection room. Before they were able to answer, they gasped at the sight of the angel. The swordsmen didn't expect to see the angel wearing...

"What's wrong with your noses?" Pit snapped the swordsmen back to reality.

For some reason, the Hyrulian and the Altean were both having a nosebleed. They took notice and wiped them off immediately. Sadly, after glancing at Pit again, it was difficult to keep back another nosebleed.

"Umm, Pit," Link wasn't having a nosebleed anymore, but he covered his nose anyways just in case, "Where'd you get that outfit from?"

"I went shopping with Peach and Zelda," the angel answered, "I forgot the name of the store, though..."

Marth was too holding his nose, "Well, anyways, we don't know where Ike is,"

"Why are you two holding your noses?"

"No reason," Both said in unison.

Pit gave a weird look at both swordsmen before leaving the training room. Link and Marth finally let go of their noses, only for a new wave of blood to come out.

"So," said Marth as he wiped blood off his face, "We're done training for today, right?"

"Yeah," Link agreed as he also wiped blood off his face, "We're done..."

-

Pit exited the first training room. He was considering for a brief moment that maybe Ike has finished training, but thought of checking another training room, just in case.

In Training Room Number Two, Snake was cursing at Samus.

"Bitch!" Snake yelled, "Why don't you let me go after the Smash Ball?"

Samus, who was in her Power Suit and was glowing multiple colors, sighed, "Because no one is going to let you go after it in a real battle!"

"Urg...Just let me knock it out of y-,"

"Nope!" With that, Samus initiated her Final Smash and fired her Zero Laser at the spy, causing him to be knocked out and returned. Samus was now left with her Zero Suit.

Snake got down from the recovery platform to meet face-to-face with Samus. The bounty hunter took out a remote made for the training rooms to let out another Smash Ball. Snake grunted to himself. Trying to get the Smash Ball was now even more difficult, now that Samus was a lot more agile and faster in her Zero Suit.

He is going to have to sweet talk this out.

As he and Samus went after the flying Smash Ball, "You look very attractive in that suit,"

Samus didn't even change her facial expression as she extended a whip from her Paralyzer and attacked Snake. Before she even made a first hit at the Holy-Item-Everyone-In-Battle-Wants-Of-Doom, a voice interrupted.

"Do any of you know where Ike is?"

The second Snake and Samus laid their eyes on Pit, they were left speechless. That silence only lasted a few seconds though. After that, they tried to hide their laughter. Snake bowed his face with a clear laughing smile, hiding his face with his palm. Samus also failed in hiding as she placed her arm on Snake's shoulder and hid her face in it.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

Samus lifted her head from Snake's shoulder, "Haha...Nothing, nothing...I saw him leave not long ago so...haha...check in the dorm,"

"Thanks!" Pit smiled after them and closed the door on his way out. Once he did, Snake and Samus roared in laughter.

-

Pit made it to the dorm room, curious about the stares and laughter he had received on the way here.

Ike stopped channel-surfing and turned off the television, "I was wondering where y-," the mercenary trailed off.

He couldn't get his eyes off Pit.

The angel was wearing a white blouse that was sleeveless. On the back, the blouse was hung low enough for his wings. That was only the beginning, though. He had on a light blue skirt that reaches just an inch or two above the knees. The angel was also wearing white leg warmers over his new light blue converse sneakers, along with a pair of arm warmers that were also white. To finish it off, he had mass amounts of hair accessories on, which included bobby pins and other clips that had either a symbol of a heart, star, butterfly, and everything of the like attached to said accessories.

Ike's continuous stare made Pit tilt his head in a confusing manner, "Ike...what's the matter?"

The swordsman answered with a mysterious, sinister smile planted on his face. He closed in on the angel and locked the door, which was right behind Pit.

"I-Ike?" Pit's cheeks were red when he noticed that their bodies were in contact with each other. Ike's arms were wrapped around his waist, preventing him from escaping. Pit's voice had seem to disappear as his face suddenly became red as a tomato.

Ike leaned into the angel's ear, "You look adorable in that outfit, Pit"

--

A/N: This idea somewhat pawned into me this morning and it was written down in one day. It was just an awesome idea that I couldn't just leave it for later.

I would've warned you all about the cross-dressing, but it would just darn spoil. Harhar. 8D


End file.
